


break time at the hungry bug

by 0plus2equals1



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, aggressively flirting over gyoza, now with bonus sparring and bathtime, now with spectacular art by spicycuun go LOOK AT IT, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0plus2equals1/pseuds/0plus2equals1
Summary: Nikaido gets a surprise visitor at her restaurant. The encounter goes much better than anticipated.
Relationships: Nikaido/Noi (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

The bell above the door jangled. Nikaido focused as she pulled gyoza out of hot oil with a pair of tongs and called out cheerfully. “Welcome to Hungry Bug! Feel free to seat yourself. I’ll be with you in just a minute—” 

She looked up and fell silent. Tension bolted through her body. The doorway was filled with a familiar large body wearing a black tracksuit and a grimacing devil-made mask patched with duct tape.

Noi waved one arm cheerfully. “Hello!”

Nikaido gripped the tongs tightly. The knife block was a few paces to the left, but the cast-iron pans under the counter would be great bludgeoning weapons. Her strategizing was interrupted by Noi walking nonchalantly over to a booth and taking a seat.

She picked up a menu and looked it over. “Boy, I’m hungry. I’ve been looking forward to checking this place out all day so I skimped on breakfast.” She brought the menu close to her mask and peered at it through the eye holes. “Ooh. Yaki-gyoza or age-gyoza? This is tough.” She slapped the menu down on the table and looked over at Nikaido. “Can I get a plate of each?”

“Hold on.” Nikaido furrowed her eyebrows and glared at her. “Aren’t you on a mission to kill me?”

Noi shrugged. “I’m off the clock. What I do with my own time is none of En’s business. Unless you stuff your gyoza with black powder, I’m not doing anything the family would disagree with. Oh! That does remind me, though. Don’t want to freak out your other customers.” The grimacing mask was pulled up and off and a mass of gorgeous silver hair came tumbling down. Nikaido went slack-jawed as Noi pushed stray strands away from her face with a little pout, her red eyes glancing down at the mask as she rolled it up and shoved it into a pocket.

Nikaido recovered from her surprise and shook her head. She pointed at her with the tongs. “Hey, don’t get comfortable!”

Noi gave her best puppy-dog eyes, which caused Nikaido to grip the tongs so harshly they almost bent. “Aw, come on. I’m really excited for this! I exchanged Nik for Hole money and everything.”

“No way.” Nikaido gestured at the door with the tongs. “If Kaiman comes in while you’re here he’s gonna flip and I do _not_ have the funds to fix the property damage.”

“But I took my mask off,” Noi said with a confused frown. “Would he still recognize me?”

Nikaido squinted at her. “Your jacket has your name on it.”

“Oh! Right, right.” She nodded decisively and pulled on the zipper. Despite Nikaido’s protests from behind the counter, she shrugged it off, balled it up, and shoved it to the corner of the booth. She was now wearing a simple black tank top that hugged every curve of her impressive musculature. “There. Now I blend in perfectly.”

Nikaido huffed. “Sure you do.”

Noi grinned and returned her attention to the menu. Nikaido let out a long sigh. Sure, Noi was one of En’s cleaners tasked with hunting her down, but who was she to turn away a customer that would actually pay her? “Alright,” she said begrudgingly. “One yaki and one age platter coming right up.”

Noi clapped her hands together. “Thank you!”

Nikaido turned her attention back to the bubbling oil and realized that the last few dumplings she had made were burnt on the bottom. She plucked them out of the pan and tossed them to the trash. As she prepared the next set of dumplings, she shot a few wary glances at Noi, who was just looking around the cramped interior of the restaurant with interest. She placed the next round of gyoza into the pan. “You want something to drink, too?” she asked.

Noi nodded and pointed at the glass-fronted cooler. “What kind of beer do you have?”

She had just restocked after her last bender with Kaiman, so there were plenty of options. “Milli-brand lager. Roach’s Pale Ale. Shockbop. A couple of local stouts.” She paused. “Hole brands. Probably nothing a magic user would be familiar with.”

“I’ve had Roach’s,” Noi replied, but she didn’t sound offended. “But I’ll try one of the stouts. You can surprise me.”

Nikaido gathered up the platters and balanced them on one arm, grabbed the beer with the other, and carried them over to Noi’s table. Noi gave her a huge grin as she cracked her disposable chopsticks apart. “This looks great!”

Nikaido set the platters down and stared at her with mild confusion. “You’re really just here to eat, huh?”

She paused, the still-steaming gyoza halfway to her mouth. “Well, mostly. I wanted to talk to you, too!”

Nikaido had the sudden recollection of Noi taking a blow to the stomach, vomiting blood, and then pointing at her and shouting “I like you! Be my friend!” before remembering her mission and returning to battle. She scowled and crossed her arms. “If I talk to you now and let something slip, you could just use it against me later when you’re back on the job.”

Noi chewed thoughtfully. “I don’t think so. You seem like a careful enough person and it’s not like I’m trying to interrogate you. Like, if I start the conversation with “hey, what’s your favorite color?” and you go “oh thanks for asking, Noi, it’s blue!” What’s En gonna do with that? Nothing.” She pointed at Nikaido with her chopsticks. “So, what’s your favorite color?”

In spite of her suspicion, Nikaido was intrigued. She slid into the seat opposite of Noi. “Green.”

Noi nodded and took another bite. “Green like grass or green like lizard guy?”

“Just green,” Nikaido replied with a frown.

“These are so good,” Noi sighed happily as she picked up the next gyoza. “I think my favorite color might be navy blue. The kind where you can’t tell if it’s black or not in dim lighting.” She flicked the cap off the beer bottle and took a swig. “But green is a nice color, too. Hey, do you want to spar later?”

Nikaido crossed her arms. “No.” 

Noi let out a little sigh of disappointment but smiled. “I figured. Worth a shot. What’s your favorite kind of beer?”

“Well, there’s a few I really like, but…” Nikaido glanced back at the case and looked over the labels.

Her consideration was interrupted by a sudden laugh from Noi. “You’re so lucky. You’re pretty when you’re fighting _and_ when you’re just sitting around.”

Nikaido quirked an eyebrow. “Are you saying you’re not?”

Noi grinned and pointed at herself. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Have you seen yourself?” Nikaido let out a sigh and frowned. “Yes, I think you’re pretty.”

Noi pumped her fist in the air. “Alright! The cute girl thinks I’m pretty!”

Nikaido was used to Thirteen’s romantic overtures but the way Noi talked was so direct and yet obtuse all at once. Being direct in return seemed like the only option. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. “Is this flirting? Are you flirting with me?”

Noi nodded. “Yes!” She dipped the next gyoza in sauce and took a bite. Her already cheerful face lit up with joy once more at the flavor.

Nikaido slumped back against the booth and watched her in disbelief. “So…” she said, trailing off as she looked at Noi eating, then the surface of the table, then the entranceway of the restaurant. “I think my favorite beer is probably one of the stouts, but it’s hard to choose. What’s yours?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” She held up the bottle Nikaido brought her. “This one is up there, though.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah! They balanced the bitterness and smoothness really well.” She took another swig and grinned. “And it pairs well with the gyoza. Same with the sauce. You’re a damn good chef.”

“I know,” Nikaido replied with a faint smirk, “but thank you.”

Noi laughed and swirled the next gyoza around on the plate, sopping up the sauce. “You’re confident. I like that.”

“Have to be,” Nikaido replied. Her tone grew more thoughtful. “There’s no room for doubt in Hole. I suppose the world of the magic users is like that, too.”

Noi made a _hmm_ of agreement and her expression became serious, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips. “You’re right. No room for doubt. That’s a good way to put it. You must make your decisions quickly,” she said, swinging the chopsticks for emphasis, “and with confidence. Ah! Oops.” The gyoza she had gestured with had flung sauce onto her chest.

Nikaido rested her chin on her palm and smirked. “Want me to get you a napkin?”

Noi was jokingly affronted. “That’d be a waste.” She swiped a finger over her chest, pressing against the upper curve of her breast, and then lifted the finger to her mouth. Nikaido watched as her lips parted and then her gaze flitted upwards. They locked eyes. Noi pulled her spit-wet finger out of her mouth and grinned.

Nikaido inhaled, exhaled. _Act quickly, and with confidence_. She reached forward. “You missed a spot.” Her finger dragged against the hardness of Noi’s sternum and down toward her cleavage. She then drew back slightly and lifted her hand. She peered at the smeared bit of sauce on her fingertip.

Noi ducked down and pressed her lips against her finger. When Nikaido did not pull away, she dipped her head a little further. After a moment, she drew back and Nikaido’s clean finger slipped from her mouth.

“Hey,” Nikaido said. “Want to do something fun?”

“Oh, you _do_ want to spar?” Noi asked teasingly.

“Something like that,” Nikaido replied. “I’ll take my break. We’ll have the place to ourselves for thirty minutes.”

Noi nodded enthusiastically. Nikaido slid out of the booth, walked up to the entrance, and flipped the sign to closed. Noi scarfed down the last of the gyoza and leapt to her feet.

“My room is upstairs,” Nikaido said, and she gestured for Noi to follow her. The steps creaked noisily as they ascended. She pulled the door open and turned to Noi, who was smiling widely.

Nikaido gripped her tank top and pulled her down to her height. Noi’s lips were soft and warm and, of course, still tasting of gyoza. Nikaido sucked lightly at her bottom lip; Noi let out a soft breath and her hands came to rest on Nikaido’s hips. Nikaido took a few steps back, pulling Noi with her, and just barely managed to reach out and grab the door handle in order to close it. 

Noi let one hand meander further, trailing over Nikaido’s hips before cupping her ass and squeezing. Nikaido slid her arms over Noi’s shoulders and drew her closer, bringing their chests pressed closely together. She ventured her tongue into the kiss and Noi made a low noise of appreciation.

Nikaido let out a little sound of surprise when Noi carefully lifted a thigh between her legs and drew herself back up to her full height. She clutched at Noi for balance as she easily lifted her weight, with Nikaido’s feet just barely able to brush against the floor. She inhaled sharply when Noi’s hand gripped her ass and pulled her in closer, grinding her against her thigh.

“You said it would be something like sparring,” Noi said with a laugh. “You wanna have a race to the finish?”

Nikaido couldn’t help but squirm a little at the pleasant pressure between her legs. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Noi grinned. “We have thirty minutes, right? I bet I could get you to come more than once.”

“Psh.” Nikaido patted Noi’s cheek. “I’d like to see you try.”

“I bet you would,” Noi replied, and she dropped her thigh down only to hook her arms under Nikaido’s shoulders and carry her over to the bed. The springs squealed a complaint as Noi tossed her onto the mattress. Nikaido quickly recovered and reached out to grip Noi’s tank top, pulling at it until a few threads popped. Noi fell over her heavily, pressing her into the mattress, and Nikaido straddled her abdomen with her legs. Noi pulled away just enough to start slipping open the clasps of Nikaido’s outfit. She paused when Nikaido yanked her tank top up and over her head.

With a laugh, Noi disentangled the bunched-up tank top from her arms, then reached back and unclasped her bra before flinging it off to some distant corner of the room. Nikaido finished unclasping her own outfit and shimmied her arms out of the sleeves. She then immediately went for Noi’s breasts, running her hands over the lower curve before firmly holding her nipples between thumb and forefinger. To her surprise, Noi’s face flushed and she let out a little gasp.

Nikaido gave one last pinch before drawing her arms back and crossing them behind her head. “Alright, let’s get the rest off.”

Noi got back onto her feet and hopped out of her pants before tugging down her underwear. Nikaido watched appreciatively for a few moments before pushing off the rest of her outfit and tossing it to the floor. She unclasped her bra and dropped it and was about to pull off her panties when Noi held up a hand.

“Hey, wait. I want to do it.” Noi leaned down and slid her hands under Nikaido’s thighs, then ducked her head down and bit the elastic, her nose briefly pressing into the slight softness of her gut. She pulled down, with her fingers hooking in as well to aid in pulling it past her thighs. Once she slipped the panties all the way off Nikaido’s legs, she stood and cheered, still holding them in her mouth. “Ta-da.”

Nikaido snorted. Noi flopped onto the bed and went in for another kiss as she groped at Nikaido’s chest. Nikaido trailed a touch down Noi’s abs, past the softness of her pubic hair, and dipped a finger into warm wetness. Noi tilted her hips up at the touch and kept kissing at her, her lips pressing against Nikaido’s cheek, then her neck, and finally pressing gently at her ear before she spoke. “I really want to eat you out,” she said simply, her breath warm and her tone low. “How about we…” She trailed off and gently pushed at Nikaido’s shoulder until she rolled onto her back. Noi crawled on the bed until she situated herself with her head at Nikaido’s legs and her knees above Nikaido’s shoulders. “Yeah?”

Nikaido nodded. “Hell yeah.”

Noi happily pressed her face into Nikaido’s pussy. Nikaido let out a little gasp of surprise and pleasure but then looked up and made a realization. “Noi.”

She only made a little _hm_ into Nikaido’s crotch.

“Noi!”

She lifted herself up on her elbows and looked back inquisitively.

“You’re too tall,” Nikaido said with a little laugh. “My face is in your belly button.”

Her face fell. “Aw, damn.”

Nikaido smiled at her. “We don’t have to race. Let’s just take turns.”

“Alright.” She quirked an eyebrow and crawled around so that she was no longer lying on top of Nikaido. “Can I stay down here?”

“You better,” Nikaido answered, and she gave Noi’s head a playful shove. Noi grinned and ran her tongue along Nikaido’s pussy before planting her mouth on her clit and gently sucking, keeping her eyes on Nikaido’s expression all the while. Nikaido let her head fall back against the pillow and ran a hand through Noi’s hair. Warmth bloomed in her gut. The mattress creaked as Noi shifted to bring her hand up and grip Nikaido’s inner thigh.

“Alright, you’re pretty good,” Nikaido said breathlessly. She let out a little high-pitched sound that she hadn’t expected from herself when Noi dragged her tongue against her.

Noi looked up at her and smirked before slowly sliding a finger into her. “I know.”

She crooked her finger and Nikaido flexed her thighs reflexively, squishing Noi between them for a moment before letting her legs fall open again. Noi picked up her pace, her hand pumping up into Nikaido, and when she added another finger she used her other hand to rub small circles against her clit.

Nikaido felt an electric jolt of warmth with every thrust of Noi’s fingers supplemented by the steady sweet heat of her working her clit. “You close, huh?” Noi asked.

“Getting there,” Nikaido answered. “After this, I want, _hah_ , you… you’ve gotta sit on my face.”

Noi laughed. “Well, I can’t turn down that invite.” She picked up her pace, her fingers thrusting rapidly, and Nikaido cried out. It didn’t take much longer for her to go tense, her body curling upwards as her head rushed with orgasm, and Noi made a muffled noise of victory as Nikaido’s thighs pressed against her head.

Nikaido let the tingling afterglow linger for a few long moments and then pointed down at the expectant Noi. “Get up here.”

Noi grinned and clambered over her. She lowered her hips over Nikaido’s face. Nikaido pressed her mouth against sopping wet warmth and closed her eyes. 

It was a little difficult, but she tugged her arm upward; Noi tilted to the side as she lifted one leg to let Nikaido reach her arm up and grab her breast. Noi bucked her hips against Nikaido’s face and let out a happy sigh when she rolled her nipple between her fingers.

After a while, Nikaido could feel an uncomfortable twinge in her neck that ran down to her shoulder. She dropped her grip to Noi’s hips and leaned forward, lifting Noi with her. Noi let out something between a laugh and a gasp as she was rolled to the side. Nikaido dove back down between Noi’s legs and threw one arm up to keep attention on her breasts. Noi propped herself up on her elbows to make it easier for her.

Nikaido dipped her mouth down lower, pushing her tongue into Noi, who shivered at the sensation and let out a low sound. Her head lolled back and her breath grew more rapid, her mouth falling open as she panted. 

All it took was Nikaido changing up her rhythm a bit, her tongue flat against her heat, working a new pattern against her clit before pressing down again, and Noi came with a loud, ragged sigh. Nikaido didn’t stop but she did slow her pace, watching as Noi rode the wave for a few moments.

“Fuck,” Noi said, and she slumped back against the bed. “That was great.” She steadied her breathing and then glanced around the room. “What time is it?”

Nikaido laughed and rolled onto her back. She peered at the alarm clock on the bed stand. “It’s been about thirty minutes. Time flies when you’re having fun.”

Noi lifted her hand and wiped a little bit of sweat from her forehead. “Damn.”

“Store isn’t open ‘till I flip the sign around,” Nikaido replied with a smile. “I guess you can stay for a little bit. Not too long, though. I’ve got a business to run.”

“Thanks.” Noi grinned. “This is a really good restaurant, though. Maybe I’ll have to bring Senpai here his next day off.”

Nikaido shoved her shoulder. “Hey, hey. Don’t make me kick you out.”

Noi laughed, but then her expression grew thoughtful. “You’ll still give it your best, won't you?” 

Noi’s tone was oddly serious and Nikaido pursed her lips at her. “What do you mean?”

“The next time I meet you. If I’m on the clock.”

Nikaido stared at her for a few moments, then nodded. “Of course.”

“Good.” She laid still for a few moments, her expression still reserved, but then she brightened with a smile and swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Well, I actually should go,” she said as she gathered up her scattered clothes. “I’ve put off some errands for long enough. This was a great diversion, though.” She looked back over her shoulder and winked as she reclasped her bra. 

Nikaido crossed her arms behind her head and watched as she dressed. “I know you paid for the gyoza, but does this count as dining and dashing?”

Noi belted out a laugh as she pulled on her pants. “That’s a good one.” She slipped on her tank top and tugged it down, then ran a hand through her hair. She smiled at Nikaido and brought her hand to her forehead in a mock salute before reaching for the door. “See ya.”

Nikaido mirrored the gesture. Noi left the room and pulled the door shut.

* * *

(thanks for reading! <3[ i'm on twitter!](https://twitter.com/wouldwebealive) )


	2. Chapter 2

Nikaido swept the last pile of greasy crumbs and paper napkin detritus onto a dustpan. It was before the dinner rush, but she had already flipped the sign from open to closed and she was tempted to lower the steel shutter over the storefront, as well. Like anyone, she had good days and bad days: on a good day, even the most obnoxious, check-avoidant clientele wouldn’t have made her bat an eye, but today, even the sound of dishes clattering on tables was putting her on edge.

But one luxury of being the sole real employee of her own restaurant was the ability to set her own hours, and so once the mess of the few hours she had been open was cleared, she took a seat in a booth and cracked open a beer.

She heard someone knock on the door and she was tempted to ignore it until she realized it could be Kaiman. With a sigh, she set the bottle on the table, shimmied out of the seat, and looked out the hazy entranceway window.

She squinted in surprise. “Noi?”

Noi’s cheerful greeting was muffled behind the glass. Nikaido pulled the door open and frowned at her, though it was more out of confusion than any anger.

Noi pointed at the ‘closed’ sign. “I thought you didn’t close till way later. Calling it off early today because of the weather?”

Nikaido leaned forward and peered up at the sky; the clouds were a roiling, heavy gray that warned her of coming rain. Well, that explained her irritation. She chewed on her bottom lip. “Ugh. Yeah, I guess so. Wait, what are you doing here, though?” A bit of fight-or-flight awareness harshly prickled up her spine, but Noi didn’t have her mask on. That usually meant that she wasn’t on the clock, but one could never be too careful.

“It’s a holiday,” Noi said with a shrug. “And I was in the mood for gyoza.”

“You’re gonna spend a holiday in Hole on a rainy day?” Nikaido replied with a doubtful expression. “My gyoza isn’t _that_ good. I just finished closing up the kitchen, too.”

Noi’s shoulders slumped. “Aw, really? Damn.” She ran a gloved hand back through her hair and pouted. “Guess I’ll have to get my gyoza fix at some other, crappier restaurant.” She sniffed, shrugged, and shot Nikaido a curious glance. “You look totally pissed off.”

Nikaido forced her harsh expression to soften. “Not because of you,” she said, and at that, Noi grinned. “It’s the rain. And the customers. And life. You know, the usual. Just one of those days,” Nikaido explained.

“Wanna blow off some steam?” Noi asked lightly.

Nikaido pursed her lips. Knowing Noi, that could mean two things: going upstairs and fucking, or going out and doing something totally innocent like jogging (ill-advised in the mugging-prone streets of Hole, Nikaido had reminded her before, even though they both knew they were more than capable of defending themselves), shopping (Noi had tagged along on a late-night restaurant restock once and had been giddy when shown the range of local brands at the beer distributor), and, of course, there was her favorite request— the one that Nikaido always turned down.

“What did you have in mind?” Nikaido asked.

Noi looked sheepish. “Starts with s.”

That only barely narrowed it down. Nikaido squinted and frowned. 

“Ends with -parring,” Noi said, and she drove her fist into her palm as she shot Nikaido a winsome smile.

Nikaido sighed. 

Noi pouted and waved her hand dismissively. “I know, I know. You don’t want to fight me if you don’t have to. Maybe before the rain starts we can go—”

“Actually,” Nikaido interrupted, “I’m down for a spar.”

Noi went silent. Her mouth fell open. She rocked back onto her heels and raised her hands in the air with an expression of jubilant victory. “Yes!” she exclaimed.

Nikaido snorted as she stepped out of the restaurant and locked the door. The keys jangled as she shoved them into her pocket and took a few jaunty steps onto the road. “It’s a perfect day for it. With the weather the way it is, neither of us are gonna be at our best. So it’s not gonna be anything like a real fight. But you’re right— it’ll be a damn good way to let off some steam.” She nodded towards the alleyway astride the restaurant and Noi followed her happily.

“Any rules or is this gonna be a free-for-all?” Noi asked as she interlaced her fingers, stretched out her arms, and cracked her knuckles.

“Let’s not cause any property damage,” Nikaido replied. “And we’ll stop when the rain starts. Other than that, give it your all. It’s not like you can’t heal us both up afterward, anyway.”

Noi hopped from one foot to the other and shook out her arms. “Alright, alright. This is so exciting! I’ve been thinking about this for weeks! I’m so ready to see what— _hurk._ ”

Nikaido had lunged down low and driven her fist into Noi’s gut. She could feel the firmness of the muscles of her abdomen against her knuckles. In retaliation, Noi brought her knee up in a sharp jab; Nikaido was forced to veer to the side to avoid it.

Noi laughed as she coughed. “You’re _fast!_ ”

“And you weren’t paying attention,” Nikaido said with a grin. 

“Oh, you have my undivided attention,” Noi said, and her arms were tensed as she held them just away from her sides; Nikaido knew if she got too close, she would get grabbed. She kept her distance as she circled her. Noi pivoted in order to keep her in her line of sight.

Noi broke the tense rotation by making the first move. She lunged forward and grabbed at Nikaido’s sides. Nikaido ducked beneath her grip and drove two rabbit-quick punches into her ribs. Nikaido was preparing to leap away before Noi could turn and grab at her again, but to her surprise, Noi instead swung her leg back and kicked at her like a horse. Her heel caught against her hip and Nikaido was sent stumbling to the side.

Noi capitalized on Nikaido’s brief imbalance by turning and kicking once more. Her shin crashed against Nikaido’s gut; it was like getting hit by a tree trunk. Nikaido let out a strained gasp, but she hooked an arm under Noi’s knee and held onto her as gravity took over. They both fell to the ground: Nikaido doing so heavily on her side, and Noi crashing onto her shoulder as she tried to twist away from Nikaido’s grip.

Nikaido disentangled herself and scrambled to her feet. Noi was still bringing herself up to a kneel when Nikaido drove her knee against Noi’s temple. Her head wrenched to the side and she let out a pained shout of surprise that turned into a giggle as she stood. Nikaido quickly stepped back to a safe distance and defensively raised her fists.

Noi tapped her fingers against her forehead and grinned widely. “That was a hell of a hit.”

“On a sunny day, that kick of yours would have put me through a wall,” Nikaido replied.

Noi smiled, smeared her sleeve across her mouth, and bent her knees, lowering her stance to improve her balance. “Let’s keep going.”

They circled each other once more. This time, Nikaido made the first move. She feinted to the left but then took a deep lunge to the right. As Noi twisted to keep up with her, Nikaido drove her palm up and against her sternum. Noi wheezed as the air was knocked out of her, but the blow didn’t slow her down. She bent forward, wrapped her arms around Nikaido, and squeezed. With the advantage of her height helping her, Noi was easily able to lift Nikaido into the air. Nikaido shouted in surprise and tried to wriggle out of her grip, but Noi hoisted her over her shoulder, braced her knees, and leaned as far back as she could. The world spun around her and Nikaido’s face was sent crashing against the ground.

Noi relinquished her grip; Nikaido swore and rolled onto her side. She drew her legs beneath her, crouched, and then swept one foot out in a wide semicircle. She hit against Noi’s ankle but the impact did not make her stumble. Instead, Noi pushed off against the ground, threw herself through the air, and braced her bent elbow as she aimed it right at Nikaido’s chest.

Nikaido rolled out of the way just in time. Noi’s arm slammed into the ground and broke apart the already-crumbling asphalt.

“Aw, shit,” Noi griped. “Does a new pothole count as property damage?”

Nikaido answered her by tackling her. They rolled across the ground as they grappled. Nikaido shoved her knees against Noi’s sides once she was on top. She wiped a streak of blood from her nose, drew back one arm, and punched the ground just to the right of Noi’s head. The impact left a small, crumbling crater. The rubble was harsh against her knuckles. 

She sat on Noi’s stomach and caught her breath. Noi’s chest was heaving beneath her as she did the same.

Noi was smiling at her, looking enthralled, but something spattered against her forehead and she frowned. She tilted her head back against the pavement and looked up at the sky. The clouds had darkened further and polluted rain was starting to spit down to the ground.

“Well,” Nikaido said as she frowned at the sky, “that’s enough of that.”

“Feel better?” Noi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“A bit, yeah,” Nikaido replied. She leaned back, pressed the back of her hand to her nose, and then looked down at the splatter of blood left against her skin. “More tired than angry, now. And a little sore. We should go in before the rain gives us a migraine.”

Noi brought her hands up and gently slid them up and down Nikaido’s thighs. “Want me to kiss it better? Because that is a thing I can do.”

Nikaido laughed. “Does the rain not bother you at all, you goof?”

“It kinda does,” Noi replied with an exaggerated grimace. “I feel pretty tired, too. But I’ve done a few missions in Hole on rainy days, so I knew what to expect.” 

The gray-tinged rain grew heavier. Noi blinked against it. With a sigh, Nikaido stood up and rubbed the tacky remnants of blood on her hand onto her pants. Noi rolled into a crouch, hopped up, and grinned. “You know what sounds good?” she asked. “A bath.”

Nikaido hummed in agreement.

“We could share one,” Noi suggested.

“You’ve seen my bathroom,” Nikaido said with a bemused smile. “I doubt we’d both fit.”

“Fit, schmit,” Noi replied. “There’s gotta be a way to make it work.”

* * *

They both stood in front of an awfully small-looking clawed porcelain tub.

“We’re gonna be packed like sardines,” Nikaido said with a huff.

Noi clambered into the tub, still fully-clothed, and stretched out. She had to set her heels up on the other end in order to fit, but she patted her hands against her thighs and grinned. “Plenty of room.”

“How about a shower, instead?” Nikaido asked, and she gestured up towards the showerhead.

“I guess,” Noi said with a sigh. She got back out of the tub and shrugged. “That probably is the better idea. If we’re both in there, there won’t be any room for the water.” She lifted a finger and gave Nikaido a stern look. “But first, I need to heal you up.”

“I feel pretty alright, rain headache aside,” Nikaido replied with a frown.

“Your nose is still bleeding,” Noi pointed out.

Nikaido swore and rubbed at it with her sleeve.

“Let me do it,” Noi said with a laugh, and she lifted her hands to Nikaido’s face. She gently traced the curve of her cheeks before pressing her palms against them. She dipped her face close, pressed her lips to the bridge of her nose, and gently exhaled. A soft puff of smoke scattered over her skin and Nikaido could feel the sore sting disappear.

“There you go,” Noi said. “But I better make this a thorough check. Wouldn’t want to miss anything.”

Nikaido huffed out a laugh as Noi slid her hands down her neck, past her collarbone, and then cupped her breasts through her shirt. “Okay, Dr. Noi,” she said as she rolled her eyes. “If I take my shirt off I’m sure it would be easier for you to make a diagnosis.”

Noi nodded with an overly serious expression. “Yes, it would.”

With a snort, Nikaido bunched up the fabric and pulled it over her head. Noi grinned when she reached around and unclasped her bra, as well. Nikaido tossed the clothes to the hamper and then stretched her arms up over her head. “There. Is that better?”

“Way better,” Noi said, and she leaned forward. “Oh, that’s a nasty bruise right there,” she said as she dragged a finger along the soft undercurve of her breast.

“Oh, is it?” Nikaido asked, knowing full well there was no bruise.

“Totally, totally,” Noi said, and she pressed her lips against it. One of her hands dropped to grip at Nikaido’s hip while the other one lightly pulled at her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Nikaido gasped. She had already been feeling a growing warmth, but the sudden attention sent a sweet jolt of heat to her belly.

Noi dropped down to her knees and tugged at Nikaido’s pants. There was some yellow and purple bruising around her abdomen; she pressed her lips against them a few times, and with each little puff of smoke, the discolorations disappeared. Nikaido lifted a leg and shimmied out of her pants the rest of the way before kicking them over towards the laundry.

Noi hummed and hooked her fingers under the elastic of Nikaido’s underwear. “I bet I know where you need some more attention.”

“I thought we were taking a shower,” Nikaido said breathily as Noi tugged the panties down.

“Better to get dirty first,” Noi said with a grin, and she looked up at Nikaido as she dipped her fingers between her legs. Nikaido felt a flush of heat that swept up her core and made her gasp and blush. Noi’s touch was light enough to tease as she loosely circled her clit. As she moved down, her fingertips slipping along soft wetness, Nikaido shifted her feet further apart. Noi’s finger curled up and in and Nikaido steadied herself by gently gripping at her silver hair.

Noi kept her finger inside and rocked it against her as she brought her face close and pressed her lips against Nikaido’s clit. Nikaido closed her eyes and swayed with the movement. Noi’s lips parted and she pressed the flat of her tongue against her. The wet heat of it made Nikaido shiver.

Noi gathered her clit into her mouth and lightly sucked. Nikaido cried out and gripped at Noi’s hair when she added another finger.

“You’re not— you’re not even undressed yet,” Nikaido managed to say. “Don’t you want to—?”

Noi tilted her head back to look up at her. Her mouth and chin were slick. “You’re the one having a bad day. I just wanna help you relax, first.”

Nikaido nodded in grateful understanding. She lifted a hand to her mouth to cover her gasp when Noi plunged her fingers back into her, the suddenness of it giving her an electric jolt.

The quick heightening of her reactions surprised her, but Nikaido supposed that she had been wound up all day. Sparring had been cathartic— but this was the _perfect_ wind-down. She could feel the tingling heat in her limbs building as Noi worked her over. Noi let out a soft sound of appreciation as she pushed her tongue against her clit, and her fingertips pressed rhythmically against a spot that sent sweet jolts of arousal up Nikaido’s belly. She used her other hand to stroke at Nikaido's thighs, then her belly, and then to grip just above her hips. She moved her fingers just roughly enough that the impact of it made Nikaido's breath grow ragged and uneven.

Nikaido’s thighs clenched and she cried out. Noi slowed the pace of her fingers but she rocked them a few more times, teasing out the sensation, and some of Nikaido’s wetness dripped down to her palm.

Nikaido inhaled, exhaled, and blinked down at Noi as the last waves of her orgasm washed over her. Her face felt flushed and there was a faint quivering in her legs as the afterglow settled heavily in her belly.

Noi smiled up at her. “Good?”

“Very,” Nikaido sighed. “And for you…?”

“Good for me, too,” Noi said with a laugh. “But I think that’s enough for me, today.” She tapped a finger to the side of her head. “I can kinda tell that if I did anything more I’d get a killer headache, you know?”

Nikaido gently ran her hand through her hair. “How about I actually run you a bath and bring you a beer or something?”

“Water would be great, actually,” Noi replied. 

“On it,” Nikaido said with a smile, and she took a few stiff steps over towards the tub. She twisted the dial and hot water spurted from the spigot. “Use whatever soap you want. Just don’t go too nuts with the bubbles.”

Noi put her hands on her knees and peered at the array of bottles with interest. “Oooh. Lavender scented.”

Nikaido threw on her bra and a loose pair of pants grabbed at random from the hamper and went downstairs with a new pep in her step. She grabbed a glass, threw in some ice, and filled it from the tap. When she returned to the bathroom, Noi was relaxing in the tub with her knees bent to allow her to fit properly. Nikaido stood for a moment and appreciated the musculature of her shoulders and the curve of her breasts sloping down into the sudsy water before handing her the glass.

“Thanks a bunch,” Noi said with a grateful grin, and she sipped at the water and sighed. 

Nikaido set her hand upon her shoulder and swept it up towards her neck. Noi sighed and tilted her head to stretch the muscle out as Nikaido stroked it.

“Want me to wash your hair?” Nikaido asked.

“That would be _fantastic_ ,” Noi replied, and she lolled her head back against the rim of the tub.

Nikaido laughed and ran her hand through her hair. She worked her fingers against her scalp, rubbing small circles against it, and she could see the tension seeping out of the set of Noi’s shoulders. 

Noi took one last gulp from the glass, set it down beside the tub, and then held her nose as she dunked her head under the water. She lifted back up and water streamed down from her hair and trickled down her chest. Nikaido pumped a bottle of shampoo into her palm, rubbed it to suds between her hands, and then started working her hands back into her hair. Noi let out a contented sigh and sank a little further into the tub.

“I’ll have about two more hours before I have to head back,” Noi said as Nikaido slid her fingers against her temples.

Nikaido hummed thoughtfully. “Want to take a nap?”

“Hell yeah, napping,” she mumbled as Nikaido swept her hands back through her hair. “The rain in Hole ain’t too bad if it means I’m gonna get pampered like this.”

Nikaido snorted and dunked her hands into the water to get rid of the suds. “I can’t help but agree.”

* * *

One bath for Noi and one quick shower for Nikaido later, the two of them settled into Nikaido’s bed and listened to the soft spattering of rain against the window. Noi pulled the comforter up as she wrapped an arm around Nikaido and pressed her face into her shoulder. It didn't take long for Noi to fall asleep. Nikaido stayed awake for a while longer, thinking as she stared off at the dim interior of the room.

Nikaido wasn't a worrier, per se, but some things did get to her: the weight of her past, the great unknown mystery of the future, and even the short and capricious forecast of the weather. She was sure that Noi had worries, too, but there was something steadying about how incredibly in-the-moment she was. They could be at each other's throats tomorrow, or they could be sharing a bath. But that didn't matter to her. Her attention was fully upon the now.

She shifted a bit to press her back against Noi's chest and cuddle a little closer. With a sense of calm that surprised her, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(AN: I wrote this chapter as a belated birthday sort of thing for Spicycuun, who then created an absolutely lavish series of illustrations of scenes from this chapter! PLEASE check it out/give a follow/put some coinage in that ko-fi! [Link](https://twitter.com/spicycuun/status/1311446362131697666?s=21)! )


End file.
